intertwine
by Filatipphia
Summary: Jari-jemari mereka yang bersisian, saling menyentuh tanpa sengaja. Membuat getaran-getaran aneh turut menyentuh relung masing-masing dari keduanya.


**Log Horizon © Mamare Touno | Shiroe x Akatsuki | I gain no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: OOC maybe?**

* * *

Terkadang, Akatsuki kerap berpikir keras. Tentang perasaannya kepada sang Tuan, Shiroe. Apakah dirinya pantas mencintai pemuda itu?

Seorang _enchanter_ kuat. Ahli strategi hebat. Apalagi, tuannya itu merupakan perintis dari sebuah organisasi besar di akiba yang menyatukan banyak serikat.

Juga, sudah pasti tidak sedikit perempuan yang turut menjatuhkan hati kepada sang Tuan. Akatsuki merasa kecil. Di samping tinggi badannya yang memang mungil, namun, ia juga merasa kecil sebab ia paham betul bahwa mungkin saja dirinya tak sebanding dengan gadis-gadis lain di luar sana.

Apalagi, kepada Minori. Ya ampun, belum apa-apa saja ia sudah merasa kalah dari seorang murid SMP.

Tetapi biar bagaimana, Akatsuki sadar diri. Ia memang tidak lebih baik dari perempuan itu. Boleh jadi, Minori yang seratus kali memahami Shiroe dibandingkan dirinya. Akatsuki merasa bahwa ia nyatanya tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Tuannya itu. Tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Kegelisahan. Kegundahan. Keraguan. Atau apapun yang mengganjal batin Shiroe, Akatsuki tak paham.

Makanya, melihat konversasi keduanya kala itu, dirinya merasa tertampar. Selama ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tentang keegoisannya semata. Soal apakah perasaannya akan terbalas? Atau apakah dirinya cukup pantas untuk memiliki lelaki itu? Dan segala keinsecurean yang lama-lama menghabisinya. Tanpa pernah terpikir tentang Shiroe yang harus mengurus banyak hal hingga batin lelaki itu turut lelah. Bahwa Shiroe tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir soal hal remeh temeh semacam cinta.

Lagipula, siapalah ia? Hanya seorang _assassin_ dan bawahan. Tak kurang, pun tak lebih. Akatsuki yakin, jikalau ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan, dirinya juga pasti tidak akan bisa berada di samping Shiroe.

Tapi di satu sisi, Akatsuki juga tak tahu bagaimana jadinya harus hidup tanpa lelaki itu di dalam sini yang masih belum jelas dasarnya. Ia pasti akan kehilangan arah. Seperti waktu itu. Meski hanya terpisah beberapa saat, namun ia merasa tak berguna. Tak berdaya. Hingga ia kehilangan nyawa. Dan pada akhirnya, Shiroe juga lah yang membantunya untuk bangkit.

Ditambah, satu fakta lain bahwa saat ini mereka tengah terjebak di dunia yang tadinya hanya sebuah _game_, membuat Akatsuki harus mati-matian menata ulang hatinya.

Mungkin, seharusnya yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah tentang bagaimana mereka bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Seharusnya.

Tapi apalah daya kala kebersamaannya selama ini dengan lelaki itu telah merenggut habis seluruh atensinya.

"Akatsuki?"

Sebuah panggilan lembut dengan terselip nada bingung di dalamnya, membuat tubuh gadis berambut violet itu terlonjak dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda waspada.

Saat membalikkan badan dan melihat bahwa ternyata Shiroe yang punya suara, Akatsuki sedikit merasa lega.

"Ah, Tuanku?" Gadis itu tersenyum.

Shiroe melangkah maju, "Sedang apa di sini?" Lelaki berkacamata itu lantas memposisikan diri di samping Akatsuki, tepat di depan pagar pembatas balkon gedung _guild_ mereka.

Malam kala itu terasa lebih gelap. Pun dinginnya angin yang kian merayap. Meski begitu, hal tersebut tak bisa meredupkan suasana ramai kota akihabara di bawah sana, beserta seluruh lampu yang ikut bergemerlap.

Akatsuki, ikut menghadap ke arah tuannya memandang. Lalu lalang orang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing sedikit menjadi penyembuh rasa bosan yang melanda keduanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana para petualang dan pribumi saling berinteraksi, melengkapi kegiatan sehari-hari yang tiada berhenti meski kini matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan.

"Hanya sedikit menghilangkan penat, mungkin? Tuanku sendiri kenapa tidak beristirahat?"

Hening sejenak. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesek singgah di telinga sebelum lelaki itu mulai membalas, "Kalau begitu, kita sama?"

Entah itu merupakan sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang terlontar, Akatsuki bingung.

Meski demikian, si gadis bernetra rembulan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Hembusan angin yang kian menusuk membuat Akatsuki sedikit merasa dingin. Apalagi ditambah dirinya yang masih menggunakan baju miliknya bertugas yang bahkan tidak menutupi lengannya sama sekali.

Mengetahui bahwa gadis di sebelahnya itu kini tengah bergidik, Shiroe merasa cemas. Pemuda itu mati-matian berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat ini. Niatnya sih ingin menyampirkan jubah yang selalu ia gunakan, namun sekarang dirinya hanya mengenakan baju lengan panjang.

—Padahal Shiroe tahu, ia bisa saja menyuruh perempuan itu masuk. Tapi entah kenapa, ia menolak idenya yang satu ini. (Mungkin si ahli strategi hebat hanya tidak sadar, bahwa dirinya menginginkan waktu lebih bersama Akatsuki)—

Mengetahui sang Tuan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat nampak terlihat dari raut wajahnya, gadis itu segera menegur, "Tuanku?"

Namun Shiroe masih diam, tenggelam dalam kompleksitas otak encernya itu.

"Tuanku?"

'Sebaiknya, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

"Tuanku!"

Upaya Akatsuki kali ini berhasil, Shiroe seperti tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada apa, Akatsuki?" Pemuda bernetra gelap itu menatap si gadis mungil yang saat ini tengah memandang tepat ke arahnya.

Pendar-pendar polos dari kedua netra ungu perempuan itu, serta gurat khawatir di wajahnya membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dada Shiroe menghangat.

"Tuanku sedang memikirkan apa? Alis anda berkerut, Tuanku."

"Ah, tidak," lelaki itu menggeleng ringan, "Bukan apa-apa kok."

Akatsuki memicingkan mata.

"Sungguh," Shiroe tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk berbagi kepadaku, Tuanku. Ingat, anda tidak sendirian. Jangan menanggung semua beban hanya untuk anda seorang."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk mantap, 'Sayangnya, tidak untuk kali ini,' batinnya menanggapi. Masa iya dirinya harus menjawab bahwa sedari tadi ia berpikir tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat melihat gadis itu kedinginan?

"Ah, omong-omong, apa kau merasa dingin, Akatsuki?"

Pertanyaan dari Shiroe kali ini membuat pipi gadis berambut pony tail itu bersemu merah. Tak apa kan kalau Akatsuki merasa bahwa Tuannya itu memperhatikan dirinya?

"Uh, ngg, sedikit, Tuanku."

Shiroe tahu. Melihat dari bibir gadis itu yang sedikit pucat, gestur-gestur tubuhnya, juga kedua lengannya yang saling melipat demi mendapat secercah kehangatan. Shiroe tahu. Tapi ia dengan bodohnya tetap memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kali ini, entah kenapa, tanpa ragu, dibentangkannya tangan miliknya ke arah gadis itu.

Merengkuh bahu mungil Akatsuki yang tidak tertutup.

Menggeser perempuan bersurai violet ke arahnya.

Lalu mengungkung tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh.

Kini, Akatsuki berada di depannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di pembatas balkon. Hingga perempuan itu terhimpit antara dirinya juga bangunan pagar.

"Kalau begini, apa masih dingin?"

"T-tuanku..." pipi Akatsuki sepenuhnya memerah. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shiroe hingga dirinya tergagap dalam berkata.

"Apa masih dingin?" Shiroe bertanya sekali lagi.

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, membuat surainya ikut bergoyang kencang, "Tidak, Tuanku."

Si pemuda _guild master_ Log Horizon itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Jari-jemari mereka yang bersisian, saling menyentuh tanpa sengaja. Membuat getaran-getaran aneh turut menyentuh relung masing-masing dari keduanya.

Akatsuki tahu, Elder Tale hanyalah sebuah _game_ yang menyeret semua _player_ untuk terjebak di dalamnya. Akatsuki juga tahu, suatu saat nanti mereka semua pasti akan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Pun, dirinya paham betul bahwa tak hanya ia yang menjatuhkan hati kepada Shiroe. Di luar sana, banyak perempuan yang juga mencintai sang pemuda.

Tapi, untuk sekarang, itu semua tak penting. Saat ini, Akatsuki tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Selama Shiroe berada di dekatnya, maka selama itu pula ia akan baik-baik saja.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup?

Yah, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia ingin agar saat-saat seperti ini bisa berlangsung selamanya.

* * *

A/N: halooo, ada yang ngeship mereka juga? Aku udah jatuh cinta sama pair ini dari awal-awal Akatsuki berubah wujud jadi cewek imut huhu. Tapi aku sedih karena cuma perasaan Akatsuki yang terekspos sedangkan di sisi lain, Shiroe kayak gak punya interest apa-apa ke Akatsuki:( greget sendiri jadinya hshshsbzhshs. Aku pengen ngedescribe perasaan Shiroe ke Akatsuki tuh berasa ngerasa awkward sendiri lol. Eh btw kenapa ya aku kalo nulis ff demen banget bikin latarnya di balkon WKWKWKWKWKWK lmaoooo


End file.
